Gryffondor un jourSerpentard pour 2 mois
by Angelus le rouge
Summary: Harry a un mauvais pressentiment quand Rogue, devenu directeur de Poudlard, veut réunifier les maisons. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? futur slash


Bon l'éditeur de texte me boude mais je vais faire avec,

Donc voici un début de fic que je vais continuer ... quand j'aurai le temps et l'inspi, je vais poster plusieurs de mes idées, voir lesquelles plaisent le mieux et j'espère que ça va me motiver pour les finir, sur ce bonne lecture, simple petite fic humoristique sur l'entente entre maison (futur slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir)

* * *

**Gryffondor un jour … serpentard pour deux mois**

Harry Potter regardait le choipeaux magique avec appréhension. Il allait tuer Rogue. Certes ce type lui avait sauvé la vie une demi douzaine de fois, mais là ! Il était pire que feu Dumbledore, paix à son âme. Le premier élève de gryffondor se leva, hésitant, et s'installa fébrilement sur le tabouret devant la table des professeurs. Après quelques secondes, le choipeaux cria le nom de sa nouvelle maison pour les deux prochains mois : Poufsouffle.

Car la brillante idée de Severus Rogue, nouveau directeur de Poudlard, pour réunifier les maisons était de répartir tous les deux mois les élèves d'une même maison dans les trois autres. Et, Harry se demandait bien pourquoi, le directeur Rogue avait choisi que c'était les gryffondors qui ouvraient cette charmante nouvelle répartition.

Et le survivant avait un mauvais, très mauvais, même exécrable pressentiment. Les élèves de Gryffondor défilaient maintenant sur le tabouret, changeant de maison. Première constatation, il n'y avait pas de serpentards pour le moment. Poufsouffle était de loin la maison qui ressortait le plus et Harry commençait à se tendre. Serdaigle pour Hermione, Harry sourit, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin du choipeaux elle. Ron grimaça en sachant lui, très pertinemment qu'il n'irait certainement pas dans la même maison que sa petite amie, il abhorrait plus que nécessaire la morale des élèves de serdaigle : travail, étude et encore travail.

Harry sentit son estomac remonter un peu trop dans son ventre à son goût quand il dût se lever à son tour. Ron lui lançait des regards encourageants, après tout qui pouvait savoir que le survivant redoutait d'être envoyé à serpentard ? Qui savait donc qu'il avait déjà failli y être en première année ? Personne. À part lui bien sûr. Il jeta un regard anxieux à son parrain, nouveau professeur de métamorphose depuis la mort de McGonnagall et directeur de la maison des rouge et or. Sirius tenta de le rassurer aussi mais Harry avait toujours cet horrible impression qu'il allait bientôt, même très bientôt souffrir.

Quand le professeur Chourave lui déposa le choipeaux sur la tête, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû garder son cours de divination. Il venait tout juste de se découvrir son troisième œil.

« -Alors monsieur Potter, vous savez déjà je suppose où je vais vous envoyer, cette maison vous était destinée, et on n'échappe pas à son destin » dit une voix lointaine dans sa tête. Harry serra un instant les poings et profita des quelques secondes que lui octroyait le choipeaux pour le menacer d'une semi douzaine de morts (il est inventif ^^) avant que celui-ci ne crie pour toute la salle : SERPENTARD.

Harry grimaça légèrement et s'avança vers la table de ses pires ennemis, bien que plus vide, la maison ayant essuyé plus de pertes que les trois autres. Il s'assit précautionneusement à une distance respectable des septième année et esquissa un léger sourire moqueur en voyant la tête de son très cher directeur qui n'en menait pas large visiblement. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit un peu en retrait de l'ancien maître des potions son parrain se tenir les côtes tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il faut dire que Rogue était déjà pâle au naturel, là il tirait plutôt sur le transparent/diaphane tant les couleurs avaient déserté son visage. La répartition continua, ponctuée de quelques murmures notamment à la table des serpents dont les troisièmes année, autrement dit les voisins proches de Harry Potter à ce moment même, qui le regardaient avec une certaine crainte et un respect peu dissimulé. Harry aurait aimé voir la tête que devait tirer Malefoy, mais il préférait ne pas se retourner et attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui.

Il déglutit une fois la répartition finie. Il était le seul à avoir été envoyé à serpentard. Il poussa un long gémissement de détresse interne et tenta de conserver un air impassible en se sentant fixer par tous les serpentards qui l'entouraient. Il était maudit. Et il allait tuer Rogue. Il lança un regard noir au directeur qui annonçait dans un bref discours que les préfets devraient se charger de s'occuper des « nouveaux venus ». Harry blêmit … Malefoy allait plus que probablement en profiter.

Il allait vraiment tuer Rogue. Avant il devait le torturer à grands coups de sorts de chatouillage, de danse forcée en public, d'enchantements de discours aussi vaseux que ridicules et il lui ferait bouffer des veracrasses par le nez. Ensuite il enflammerait sa cape et ses orteils, soudoierait Pattenrond pour manger son rat blanc Striffy, lui teindrait les cheveux en fushia et …

Et il fut interrompu dans ses idées de préliminaires de tortures de son directeur préféré par un groupe de serpentards avec un grand blond en tête. Dire qu'il allait devoir vivre deux mois avec eux. Deux mois ! Par Merlin ! Rogue était définitivement mort ! Le regard amusé et le sourire goguenard qu'affichait son, dorénavant, préfet préféré ne le rassurait guère et un léger rictus se dessina sur son visage avant de redevenir impassible.

-Et bien Potter, bienvenue à Serpentard alors, glissa narquoisement Malefoy.

Harry se contenta de le fixer avec méfiance, sans répondre et se leva de la table. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à rester trop près du blond.

-Bien, jeunes gens, retournez maintenant dans votre salle commune, ou votre nouvelle salle commune, les elfes se chargeront de vous amener vos affaires, clama avec un ton étrangement joyeux le professeur Rogue, bien qu'il conservait un air de surprise gravé sur le visage.

Harry grimaça une nouvelle fois et maudit Rogue sur les cent quinze générations de sa famille à venir. Et l'air qu'affichait Malefoy ne laissait rien présager de bon.

-A ton avis Potter, tu crois que tu pourras trouver notre salle commune tout seul ? Demanda innocemment l'héritier blond.

Pour seul réponse Harry ricana et le regarda avec un air de défi. Non seulement il savait où était sa salle commune, mais en plus il avait remarqué que n'importe quel mot de fourchelang permettait d'ouvrir la salle sans mot de passe. Le survivant sortit de la grande salle, suivit de près par les serpentards de septième qui visiblement voulaient savoir si saint Potter n'allait pas se perdre. Harry soupira discrètement et descendit directement dans les cachots, bifurqua à la première à droite puis s'engouffra dans une série de couloirs sombres et décida de montrer aux serpentards sa science des passages secrets. Il profita d'un coin ombré pour s'y fondre et ouvra le premier passage qui menait à la très chère salle commune des serpentards et après avoir été certain qu'il ne se faisait plus suivre, il siffla doucement au mur en face de lui au centre duquel trônait un serpent de pierre et après quelques secondes le mur s'effaça lentement pour le laisser passer. Il pénétra directement dans la salle des verts argents et s'assit nonchalamment sur un des divans près de l'entrée principale, ou plutôt près de la seule entrée connue de la majorité des élèves.

_-Csss'est toi le nouveau alors… _siffla une voix calme à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva face à un serpent, bien vivant celui-là, au corps d'écailles noires brillantes avec des yeux d'un bleu saphir limpide. Il sourit inconsciemment, le serpent était tout simplement magnifique. Il acquiesça en fourchelang qui lui valu un regard évaluateur du reptile.

_-Je m'appelle Harry Potter_

_-Je ssuis le gardien de la sssalle _

_-Tu n'as pas de nom ? _Demanda Harry, curieux malgré lui.

_-Pourquoi en aurais-je ? _

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-Tu sssseras un bon ssserpentard … toujours répondre au questions par d'autres, apprends  
_

Harry dévisagea un instant le serpent noir en se demandant pourquoi il lui disait cela puis il haussa les épaules et demanda a son étrange homologue ce qu'il faisait là.

_-Je ssssuis icccci pour faire peur aux gryffons … mais à l'évidenccce tu es bien plusss que ççça_

_-Je suppose que je dois ton bonjour à Malefoy ?_

_-Non, ou du moins pas ma présencccce, moi je sssuis iccci à cause de Zzzabini_

_-Zabini, hum … un genre de comité d'accueil ?_

_-Oui … mais tu es le sssseul à avoir été envoyé iccci n'est-ccce pas ?_

_-En effet … et je crains d'ailleurs que ces deux prochains mois vont être douloureux …_

_-Je pourrais t'aider_

_-Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?_

_-Tu apprends vite, ccc'est bien, j'aurai en fait besssoin de chaleur … il n'y a pas assssez de sssoleil iccci_

_-Qu'entends-tu par chaleur exactement ?_

_-Russsé et prudent hein ? Ccc'est bien. J'entends par là que tu me laisssses être près de toi pour que je profite de ta chaleur, ta peau me réchauffera et je pourrai veiller sssur toi durant la journée et la nuit, je dors peu  
_

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et pour finir donna son accord.

_-A une seule condition_

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Puis-je te donner un nom ?  
_

Le serpent regarda son futur allié d'un air surpris. Harry ignorait qu'il pouvait y avoir autant d'expression dans les yeux des reptiles.

_-J'accccepte et cela me fera plaisssir d'avoir un nom moi ausssi_

_-Sheb, ça te va ?  
_

Le serpent donna son accord en un mouvement de tête et sans un mot de plus se glissa rapidement dans la manche du brun pour se lover entre sa chemise et sa peau, sifflant légèrement de contentement au contact chaleureux de son torse.

_-Me chatouille pas de trop quand même_

_-Cccela ne faisait pas partie de tes conditions … mais je tâcherai de faire au mieux_, siffla sournoisement le serpent.

Harry soupira en se disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment au bout de ses surprises. Et il n'était pas le seul à en juger par les têtes que tiraient les serpentards qui venaient tout juste de rentrer dans leur salle commune et qui pouvaient voir le gryffondor assit tranquillement sur un de leur divan. Un sourire narquois mais léger orna les lèvres du survivant devant le spectacle que lui offrait les élèves en face de lui.

* * *

La suite si ça plaît un jour et si j'ai le temps de continuer


End file.
